Behind the Scenes
by LikeAnN7
Summary: Scott Hoying loves performing, but he always looks forward to finding his boyfriend afterwards. Scolex. Rated T for language and slight smuttiness.


***********Sorry it's been a while! I have several stories planned out but working on them has been hard with school starting up…. Please enjoy my first Scolex fic! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!*****

"Goodnight San Francisco!" Scott called, gazing out in amazement at the mass of light and sound and color filling the stadium. The blinding stage lights faded out, and he stumbled off the stage with his band mates, laughing and hugging as they made their way backstage. Scott immediately began to let his gaze wander, his eyes scanning the crowd of crew members and friends anxiously.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Scott glanced down to where Mitch was tugging on his sleeve, smirking.

"Oh, what? Sorry," Scott muttered, still stealing glances at the faces around him.

Mitch laughed, pulling him into a tight hug. "It's okay, I get it." He smiled, swatting Scott's shoulder lightly.

"Well go on," he continued, his white teeth flashing, "Go find him already."

Scott smiled with relief; his best friend was like a frickin mind reader. He was glad that he understood him so well and wasn't angry that Scott was ditching him.

Scott managed a farewell and started moving through the room, growing increasingly nervous when he couldn't find his boyfriend's face.

'Did he… leave?' Scott wondered, 'Maybe something happened.."

Scott was so wound up that he almost screamed when something crashed into him from behind. A pair of well-muscled arms wrapped around him, and Scott felt his heart swell when he heard the familiar giggle.

"Gotcha!"

Scott turned , his face lighting up when he found Alex grinning up at him. Scott hugged him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Jeez Alex, you scared me! I thought you took off or something." Scott laughed, pulling back just enough to gaze down at his boyfriend's perfectly sculpted face.

Alex fluttered his long lashes innocently. "Me? Ditch in the middle of a concert? Scotty, I'm insulted." He leaned in against Scott, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "You know how much I love watching you perform," he murmured.

"Thanks babe," Scott ducked his head down to steal a quick kiss. "I missed you."

"Missed me?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "You were only on stage for what? An hour?" Alex laughed, but Scott's face remained serious.

"Too long. Next time I'll just bring you up on stage with me."

Alex tapped his chin, as if he was deep in thought. "That'd be fun. You and I could make out in front of all of your fans!" He bit his lip seductively, relishing in the look of shock on Scott's face.

"You little tease!" Scott laughed, swooping down to kiss him again. They lingered together longer this time, neither wanting to be the one to pull back first. When they finally separated, their lips lingered inches apart, sharing breath.

"Get a room!" One of their friends called, and Scott flipped them off without looking away from Alex's entrancing eyes.

"That's a good idea," Alex purred into his ear, "I missed you too."

Scott smiled. "We're heading back to the hotel in an hour or so…"

Alex whined, arching his body up against Scott's insistently. "That's too lonnngg…" He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, drawing their faces close again. "I want you right now," he whispered.

He watched happily as Scott's eyes darkened, his pupils dilating as he pressed back against Alex.

Wordlessly, Alex pulled away from him, intertwining their fingers and hurriedly dragging Scott out of the crowd. He was practically running as the set down a hallway and turned the corner. He stopped abruptly once they were out of sight and seized Scott's face in his hands, dragging his mouth down to meet his own.

Their lips exploded against each, unlike their chaste kisses backstage. Alex ground their bodies together, his lips parting eagerly for Scott's tongue.

One thing Scott loved about Alex was how loud he was. Whenever they got heated, it was nearly impossible for him to restrain his voice.

He gasped as Scott's mouth trailed down his throat, causing him to moan and pant with every bite and nip. Scott bit roughly into his neck, sucking and licking the spot to relieve any pain.

"R-really?" Alex laughed, breathless, "A hickey?"

"Mm-hmm," Scott rolled his hips, eliciting another throaty moan. "Want everyone to know who gave it to you."

Alex hummed as Scott continued to worship his neck and jaw, "Possessive suits you." Scott lifted his head to kiss the smile from his lips.

This time, they remained together for far too long. Alex felt his whole body buzzing; it felt like someone had lit a fire inside of him. His lungs ached, needing air, but his body needed Scott. He pulled away, gasping.

He grinned at Scott evilly, the spun around, opening the door behind him and dragging Scott in. He closed it behind them and pressed back against Scott, pinning him. Alex watched his boyfriend's face as he blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the small room.

"The janitors closet?" His voice was incredulous.

Alex grinned again, slowly grinding his toned body against Scott's. He leaned in, kissing his way to Scott's ear, despite his protesting.

"W-wait, Alex, we can't-" Scott was flustered, his sentences coming in fragments as his mind pulled in two different directions. There was no way he was hooking up with Alex in a closet… Right? His mind said no, but his body was definitely saying yes.

"This is crazy!" He laughed, struggling against Alex as his kisses sent shivers down his spine.

"Is crazy bad?" Alex returned, his voice husky. Scott made his final effort to resist when Alex's hand slid down his torso, gently teasing his through his jeans. He squeezed him suddenly, causing Scott to release an embarrassingly loud groan.

"Cuz I think," Alex bit his earlobe gently, "that crazy is very, very good."

Scott closed his eyes with a sigh, surrendering to Alex's advances, turning to connect their lips once more.

Moans and breathy laughter spilled out into the hallway, and Scott prayed nobody came after them.

They stumbled out of the closet, and Scott couldn't help but notice how delicious Alex looked when he was so disheveled. Both of their clothes were thrown on sloppily and their hair mussed. Alex looked at Scott and laughed again, smoothing Scott's hair out of his eyes. He smirked up at Scott, his fingers grabbing handfuls of Scott's shirt tightly.

"How long until we head back to the hotel?" He asked, staring up into Scott's blue eyes.

"Just a little while longer." Scott kissed his forehead. He began to straighten Alex's clothes, adjusting the crooked buttons on his shirt.

Alex spun out of his grasp, dancing back towards the rest of the group.

"Alex," Scott sighed, "You have to- I mean- our clothes-"

"Who gives a shit?" Alex tossed his head back with a laugh. He slid back up to Scott, taking his hand and bringing his lips close to Scott's ear. "I want everyone to know that I just got fucked in a closet."

Scott's face flushed, but he let Alex drag him back to where the other were still mingling.

Mitch's eyes widened when he saw them, and his coy smirk told Scott that he knew exactly what they'd been up to. He gave Scott a thumbs up and turned to whisper into Kirstie's ear.

Scott caught a few shocked expressions and rolled eyes, but he didn't care. HE glanced at the gorgeous man standing beside him and squeezed his hand.

Alex turned to him in surprise, rising on his tip-toes to plant a kiss on Scott's cheek. The gesture was innocent enough, but no one else heard him whisper in Scott's ear.

"Just wait til we get to the hotel."

Scott bit his lip, trying to keep his face blank. He got the feeling tonight was going to be a very long night, and Scott was very, very excited.


End file.
